Cuentos para dormir, por Han Solo
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: El pequeño Ben Solo tenía problemas para dormir. Problemas que sólo se solucionaban con una buena historia de romance y aventura (medio cierta y medio dramatizada) contada por su padre.


Disclaimer: **_Star Wars_** y sus personajes son propiedad de George Lucas (y Disney). La portada de la historia tampoco me pertenece. Créditos al artista correspondiente.

* * *

Ben Solo, quizá por una costumbre copiada de su madre, o quizá por un simple miedo de infante, tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño. La solución no era permitir que durmiera con sus papás, dejarle la luz de su habitación encendida, ni entonar una canción de cuna con la dulce voz de Leia hasta que sus párpados se cerraran. No. La solución era tan sólo contarle un cuento. ¡Oh, pero no cualquier cuento! Tenía que ser uno narrado por el único e inigualable Han Solo.

El capitán no tenía ningún problema con ello, al contrario: Era de las pocas actividades que compartía con su hijo, y además, una de las contadas cosas paternales en las que era mejor que Leia. Su esposa lo asociaba a su gusto por alardear y exagerar los hechos. Fuera como fuera, para el pequeño Ben no existía mejor cuenta cuentos que su padre.

Las historias variaban. A veces trataban sobre los Sith y los Caballeros Jedi, naves espaciales, reyes o emperadores, e incluso tenía un adorable cuento de ewoks curiosos y amigables cuya única moraleja era "no creas en ningún Dios". Sin embargo, para ambos, la anécdota predilecta se titulaba "La Princesa y el Mercenario" (también conocida como "La Princesa y el Pirata", "La Princesa y el Sinvergüenza, el Capitán, el Contrabandista, el Piloto..." entre otras palabras que describían al apuesto protagonista)

—Había una vez, en una galaxia muy muy lejana, un muy guapo... ¡Qué va! ¡El más guapo de todo el universo! Sí, así suena mejor —empezaba Han—. El ser más guapo de todo el universo, un intrépido corelliano, piloto de la nave más veloz que te puedas imaginar. Este sujeto llamado, hm... Yan, día con día vivía aventuras emocionantes y peligrosas, al lado de su fiel amigo wookiee. Y de todas esas hazañas, la más interesante para él fue conocer, y, posteriormente, ganarse el corazón de la princesa Leisa.

Ben se acomodaba en su cama, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y escuchaba atento cada sílaba que pronunciaba su padre.

—... La princesa era muy malhumorada, sí. Incluso se negaba a aceptar el amor que sentía por el pobre piloto —continuaba con ímpetu, haciendo gestos, imitando voces, y eligiendo las palabras exactas (bueno, en ocasiones más que "exactas", exorbitantes) para narrar la tan peculiar historia romántica.

El cuento podía durar una, dos, tres o hasta cinco noches, dependiendo de qué tan detallista y de cuántas cosas nuevas se inventara el narrador. ¿Que si había dificultades y drama en la historia? ¡Por supuesto! (aún cuando Solo omitía ciertas partes no aptas para niños) Pero sin importar la versión, siempre y sin excepción, había un final feliz.

—Buenas noches, Ben —Se despedía al concluir el relato con el típico "cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia", y le revolvía el cabello, con una pequeña media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, de orgullo y felicidad por su hijo.

Salía de la habitación, donde a menudo se encontraba con Leia, quien escuchaba enternecida sus cuentos, aunque se aguantaba las ganas de refutar ante las exageraciones de su esposo. Para ella, no había cuadro más hermoso que ver al "sinvergüenza" convivir con su pequeño. Le recordaba que debajo de esa fachada de sarcástico, rudo y egoísta, existía un hombre que, a su propia manera, se preocupaba y demostraba cariño por su familia.

Mientras, Ben soñaba en paz y tranquilidad y, a la mañana siguiente, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había enseñado su papá, quien decía que en medio de un violento universo en guerra, dos personas de planetas distintos, estatus sociales diferentes, personalidades que solían chocar entre sí, a pesar de todos los obstáculos, lograron encontrar el amor.

Ese era su recuerdo más preciado de la infancia. Recuerdo que tuvo que encerrar en los calabozos de su mente cuando se convirtió en Kylo Ren.

El capitán Solo, en cambio, siempre recordaría a su hijo como el imaginativo e inocente niño que amaba escuchar y creía en los cuentos de su padre.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!


End file.
